


Damon's Plugged Dam

by alech



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Dubious Consent, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alech/pseuds/alech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan may have gotten Klaus to repay a favour to Stefan. A favour that Damon did not consent to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damon's Plugged Dam

Damon stormed out of Elena’s room frustrated and horny. Once again him and Elena had tried having sex but he just couldn’t get off. He had even started getting freaky in hopes of triggering some awesome reaction. Funnily enough the only time he truly felt he was getting somewhere was when he had begun sticking a finger up his hole. 

He had just jumped into his car when his phone rang. He checked caller ID and groaned in annoyance.

“What is it Stefan?”

“Not much, just wondering if you’re tired of not being able to cum?”

At this Damon startled, looking around wildly as if someone could hear them.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about baby bro!”

“Sure Damon, you don’t know what I mean when I say that you fuck Elena everyday yet never get off? That the only time you’ve even gotten close was when you were knuckle deep up your own ass?

“ How do you kn-!”

“Does it matter, all in all it sounds like you’ve been compelled to not be able to cum without a little help, doesn’t it?

“What did you do? How did you…”

“Shut up Damon, if you want to fix this problem come to the house and i’ll take care of you.”

“As if asshole!”

Damon hung up the phone irately and sat in the driveway for a while. He tried to ignore the fact that if he wanted to get rid of his old man disease he’s have to let his brother “take care of him” and the fact his cock was rock hard ever since speaking with Stefan over the phone.

“God dammit! Why is this my life?”

Damon revved up the engine and peeled off towards the boarding house..

*******  
Damon had just gotten back when he was whisked up the stairs and into their bedroom. He felt himself thrown onto the bed and his shirt off in seconds. He felt Stefan’s hands scouring his body and his mouth leaving kisses up and down his neck. 

“How long have you been waiting fot this?”

“Too long.”

Stefan might have been loving with his touches but was so forceful too, the whole time maneuvering and manhandling Damon like a sack of potatoes. Stefan’s gaze was hungry and his grip was harsh. Stefan was only in his briefs when Damon felt Stefan’s hard member poke against his own length currently trapped in a worn pair of jeans. Damon lightly rocked against Stefan’s constantly pushing weight, dragging moans from both men. 

Stefan’s hands soon found Damon’s waist and were squeezing at his ass.

“So jiggly, you don’t know how nice your ass is brother.”

Stefan couldn’t help but compliment Damon’s round rump before flipping him over and tugging down the tight jeans. His hands flitted over the newly exposed skin.

“You’re wearing the g-string I bought you?”

Stefan had bought the thin undergarments as a joke for Damon but recently Damon had worn them more and more. Damon had noticed his sex drive go up with them on and hoped it would help him last long enough to get off. Stefan gazed longingly at the soft flesh before leaning forward and biting the left cheek and smacking the right one. That pulled particularly rare noises from the older Salvatore. 

Stefan pulled back and moved a hand over the thin underwear adorning Damon. He brushed the fabric over to the side before slipping a finger inside of Damon. Damon moaned in delight as Stefan began fingering his tight ass. 

Damon had his face down in a pillow and his legs spread wide. His arms gripping wildly   
onto sheets as Stefan began adding fingers. Damon arched his back in appreciation and lifted his ass for better access.

“You like feeling me in you, Damon?”

“Not, enough. More!”

Damon could barely respond having to take deep breaths as Stefan began scissoring his hole open. 

Stefan, while enjoying the show, was growing more and more horny as he watched Damon clench around his fingers. Stefan let his fingers slip out of Damon’s now prepped hole slowly. He pushed his slick underwear down his waist and scooted forward towards Damon’s greedy pucker.

Damon could feel it when Stefan’s cock rubbed against his rim and he couldn’t help but back up against it a little. 

“You want it so much don’t you?” Stefan couldn’t help but tease.

“Shut up and fuck me, brother!” Damon cried hornily 

Stefan didn’t need anymore goading he slowly entered letting his head penetrate before driving deep into Damon. Both men groaned in ecstasy when Stefan was fully in Damon. Stefan slowly pulled out to the tip, letting Damon feel the fullness leave him before plunging back into the heat of Damon’s ass. Stefan began a wild pace, fucking into the tight heat of his brother. 

“You’re my little bitch you know that?”

Damon could only moan in response as his head was buried in a pillow. Damon felt every inch pound into him and he could only describe it as excruciatingly amazing. When they told him all his senses, they meant all of them even the one’s in his ass. Damon had even begun backing up into Stefan letting the man fuck him harder. 

Soon the two found a rhythm which had Damon crying out in pleasure as Stefan’s hipped snapped against his own. Stefan’s hand moving from grabbing onto Damon’s hips to his wrist. When Stefan eventually felt like Damon had grown use to the unusual feeling of his cock he began really pounding him. He gripped Damon’s wrist tighter and pulled him back.

Damon cried out in surprise as his back was arched back and his face was lifted from the pillows, letting Stefan hear his moans of pleasure. Stefan used the new position to drive deeper into Damon’s tight hole. 

“Look at you, split over my cock.” At this Damon moaned loudly “ Your hole so greedy for it, practically sucking me in when I try and pull back.”

“Stefan please! I’m so close!”

“Let it out brother!”

With Stefan’s words of allowance Damon felt his cock explode like a dam. Letting spurt after spurt of cum paint across the sheets. Damon could feel himself clench as he came, squeezing Stefan’s cock as it pushed deep inside him.

“I love you brother.”

With those words Stefan came inside Damon’s ass filling him with twice as much family seed. Stefan continued to rut deep in Damon throughout the orgasm. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
